


Adapting.

by sturidge



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you spend all your life fighting dragons and witches, it's hard to understand how a toaster really works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adapting.

Merlin woke up with the sound of someone screaming.

The first thing he thought was that someone was trying to rob the house. It wouldn't be a surprise: it HAD happened a couple of times since he moved in, because the thugs around thought the place was occupied by no one but a grumpy old man who lied to shout a lot. The thieves usually ended up transformed into hamsters for two or three days, just so they could learn their lesson.

However, this time was different. A quick glance at the other side of the bed and he realized Arthur was no longer there. His mind went to the most terrible places: since Arthur had awaken from - as Merlin liked to refer to it - "beauty sleep", Merlin had been waiting for something to happen; maybe Morgana or Mordred coming back to life, or some other peril.

Even in the 'modern world', magic still existed, even though it wasn't as widespread as it used to be back in Camelot; Merlin himself had had two or three young apprentices, but most of the time it didn't work out. He was too used to be the servant to take the role of master.

Also, brats nowadays were pretty annoying.

He ran downstairs, re-passing every single spell he'd learn on his head - expecting, perhaps, to find a mighty beast downstairs, on the cozy little house he had been occupying for the last three years (as Dragoon in the beginning, but since Arthur woke up, he went back to his normal appearance, claiming the old man was his uncle and he left the house to him); instead, he found Arthur with his sword drown, pointing it to the toaster. He looked terrified.

"That... that... that thing attacked me!" he cried out, shaking his sword in a defensive mode.

Merlin sighed. I should not have left him bring Excalibur along, he thought to himself, turning the toaster off. "It's just a toaster, Arthur, it's not a trip to Mount Doom", he said, although the once-King had no idea what he meant just yet. "Why were you messing with it anyway?"

"You said it was meant to make breakfast", Arthur said, putting the sword down. Merlin gave him a puzzled look, before looking around.

Arthur had set up the table nicely, just like Merlin used to do for him (and Gwen) back in Camelot - he even had put a flower in a jar by himself! It looked like he was trying to put it into a tray, but the fight with the toaster got him sidetracked.

"Did you make this for me?" he asked, taking a step closer.

Arthur pouted, crossing his arms. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes", he sighed.

"You're never gonna get a hang on those modern things, are you?" he asked, throwing his arms around Arthur's neck and pushing his back against the kitchen sink. It was good to see Arthur was changing.

And it was even better to be able to kiss him as much as we wanted, without worrying about anything else.


End file.
